My Everything
by fireblaze 7
Summary: This problaby isn't the best summary Years ago Ryuga once knew what happiness was, but know he has no clue what it is. will he let Ginga help him or continue to push him away? Rated M for violence, use of drugs, currsing
1. Prolouge

_Well this is the start of first of many more stories to come_

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, some guy in Japan does_

**_Prologue_**

**[Ryuga's POV]**

From my early years in my life, I remember very little. But the stuff I do remember, I remember very clearly and throughout.

The fights, the pain, being lonely, well until Ryuto was born, but mainly the fire.

**[Flashback]**

"Mom, where is Ryuga at?" Ryuto asked with big eyes.

The year is two-thousand and two; Ryuto is three and is just learning how to properly speak in full sentences. He wears blue shorts, black sneakers, and a black shirt with a blue dragon on it.

"I think he is outside honey. Can you go search for him?" she said bending down to her son's level.

"Sure!" the boy said eagerly.

Ryuto quickly grabbed his hoodie and ran outside.

"That boy is always in such a rush, I wish he could slow down sometimes." She sighed and turned back to the stove.

"Ryuga! Ryuga!" Ryuto shouted into the distance hoping for an answer. He shouted again and again, but got no response.

He kept walking until he got to the beaches edge.

"Mabye one quick walk in the water wouldn't hurt." He thought as he removed his shoes. Slowly, he proceeded to put a toe into the water. He quickly jerked back when his skin came into contact with the water. Slowly he put his shoe back on, then contained searching on the beach.

"Ryuga! Come here!" Ryuto shouted but again he got no answer. He turned around and started to walk back to the house. Suddenly he stumbled over what he thought was a rock.

"Stupid rock." he said as he began to kick it.

"Ow! What was that for?" A boy said as he was coming out of the bushes.

"Ryuga?" Ryuto asked as he back away.

"What?" He growled.

Ryuga is Ryuto's older brother. At the time, he is five years old. He has snow white hair, with red on the left side of his hair, and yellow dragon like eyes. He is wearing black shorts, sandals, and a black shirt with a red dragon on it.

"It's time to go home." Ryuto said as his eyes began to tear up.

"S-sorry, I just had a bad day, that's all." Ryuga said apologizing. He stood up and offered his hand to his little brother. Ryuto whipped the tears away from his eyes, looked up and took his brother's hand. Slowly, the two walked home.

They entered the house, took off their shoes, and sat on the floor.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ryuto asked.

"Nothing right not, except for sitting here." Ryuga said while yawning.

"Oh, ok." Ryuto said while getting up. Then he skipped away.

"Dinner is ready boys." Their mom called.

The two boys sat down at the table. Their mom walked over to the table and placed their plates in front of them.

"Today we are having: peas, mash potatoes, and steak." She proudly announced.

"Eww, I hate peas." Ryuto complained while Ryuga quietly ate.

"I'm back. "said a deep voice followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Welcome back honey." Their mom said rapping her arms around the man bring him into a passionate kiss. Slowly he pushed her away. "Babe kids." He said while looking at his sons. Ryuto just stared in awe while Ryuga picked up his eating pace to ignore his parents. Slowly she began to take off his coat.

"Um I think we should go upstairs and get some sleep." Ryuga said while helping his brother down so that they didn't have to see this scene.

"Um, ok." The obvious child said.

They climbed up the stairs and walked into their room.

"Good night, Uga." Ryuto said while climbing into his bed.

"Night, Ryuto." Ryuto said as he stared into the starry night sky.

…

Ryuga slowly got up as soon as he was sure his younger brother was asleep. He turned towards the window. He looked back at his brother and sighed.

"At least I positive that he cares about me." He said as he began sobbing softly. " I just want to know why does everything have to be so difficult!? Why is this happening to me? Is it to much to asked just to be accepted and not hated because of who you are?" Ryuga wept

"I accept you. I don't care what anybody says, I will always be there for you. Ryuto said while holding onto Ryuga's shoulder. "It's ok, big brother." Ryuto said with a smile.

Ryuga looked up at his brother and whipped off his face. "I love you," he said to Ryuto while holding him tightly. "And I will always protect you no matter what." Ryuga said still hugging him very tight. "I….. can't….breath…" Ryuto managed to choke out making Ryuga instantly let go. "Hehe, sorry about that." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Slowly the two feel asleep silently snoring.

"Ryuga! Ryuto! Get up Hide! The cops caught your dad selling weed!" Their mom panicked.

"What's going on?" Ryuto asked yawning. Ryuga quickly grabbed Ryuto and his underneath the bed.

In an instant the door busted open and a group of men in all black came in. the two watched in horror as the watched their mom get shoved to the ground and beaten. After what seems like hours but was only a matter of minutes, the hand cuffed the woman and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door.

Ryuga grab Ryuto's hand and jumped out of the window, and hid behind a bush. When the sound was gone the two mad a break for it. Gasping for air the stopped.

"I can't believe they took her and dad!" Ryuto screamed.

"Shh." Ryuga said trying to calm down his little brother. "I said I would protect you, and I will always be here for you."

"Uga….." Ryuto said sniffling.

"It's ok."

**[Flash back end]**

**[Normal POV]**

The current year is-two thousand and twelve; Ryuga is 16 while Ryuto is 14. Each day is a struggle but they continue to try to make a decent living for themselves.

_Well that is the end of the prologue. What are they doing now and what is this fire that seems to haunt Ryuga? you will just have to wait and find out. please review, even if it is constructive critisim._

_I will try to update weekly._


	2. Chapter 1: Present Day

_Well here is chapter one! thanks all the people who like the story so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story._

_disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, phoenix would be so epic_

Present day

**[Normal POV]**

"Wake up! It's our first day of school!" Ryuto said jumping on his brother.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ryuga gowned. He rose up and began to stretch.

"You better hurry," Ryuto said while pulling up his sock, "it's seven-thirty.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec."

**[Ryuto's POV]**

I wonder what is taking him so long. Why does it take him so long to get ready.

"Ok, I'm ready." Ready Ryuga said walking down the street.

"GAH, YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled running after him.

"So, are you excited for today?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah not really. It's the same bull every time, fake people." He replied.

I seriously think something is wrong with Uga sometimes. He acts so cold and emotionless, like he could care less like if a freaking nuke hit us and we all blew up. He refuses to talk to me, anybody for that matter even about the most simple of things. I seriously hopes he gets better, or over whatever is wrong with him. Oh well, we're finally at the school. We'll I'm almost late for my very first class so I should get going.

"See you later. Hope you have a good day Uga!" I said as I turned down the hallway with excitement. I can't wait for these new challenges.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him say off into the distance.

**[Normal POV]**

"Man I'm going to be so late! Stupid parents taking my pants, saying that they have to ironed." A boy said.

The boy had red hair and big golden eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt tucked inside of white pants. He had on brown shoes with a white scarf tied around his neck with the edges somewhat shredded. He also wore a black sweatband with a blue pegasus in the middle of it.

"Got to hurry." He thought while running down the hall. Suddenly he ran into a boy with white hair (Ryuga).

He wore a yellow shirt tucked into white pants. He also had on a pair of pair brown boots.

"What the hell, watch were you're going." Ryuga snapped at the boy.

"S-sorry, I was just in a rush." The boy apologized.

"Whatever, I got to go." Ryuga said while dusting himself off.

"Hey what class do you have?" the boy asked.

"The class I was assigned." Ryuga said while walking away.

"I wonder what his problem is." The red head said while getting up.

"Well let's see….." he said while scanning for his schedule. "I have Naragon for world history first."

Ding-dong the bell rang. "Wow, late on the first day, really no point of rushing now." He stated as he walked down the empty hallway.

…

"All right class, I will begin to take attendance. By the way, my name is Ms. Naragon." The teacher happily introduced herself.

"Kyoya Tategami."

"Here." The green haired boy said while laying his head back down.

"Hikaru."

"Present." The girl said while stretching.

"Ryuga ."

Slowly he lifted his head from the desk to show he was in the class.

More and more names went by until she got to the last one.

"Finally, our last student, Ginga Hagnae."

"P-present." Ginga said while running into the room, out of breath and sweaty.

Ms. Naragon sweat dropped. "Um, ok that just happened. Well anyways you can sit um.." her eyes dotted across the room, "right next to Ryuga."

"Just my fucking luck." Ryuga thought.

"Hey that's the guy I ran into not to long ago." Ginga stated with a smile.

"Actually, you ran into me." Ryuga said somewhat annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry about that. So, your name is Ryuga that's-" Ginga was saying but cut off by Ryuga.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I couldn't give a fuck about you. I don't want to be friends. It's not really even personal. I just don't like you, or a soul on this damn Earth in that matter." Ryuga said with a glare in his eyes.

"Well it sounds like you need a friend." Ginga joked trying to get the teen to laugh but all he got was a cold, dragon like stare.

"Like I said, I don't need friend, and I sure as hell don't want any." Ryuga said putting his head back down.

"Well class is over in a few minutes so you have the rest of the time to talk among yourself." Naragon said while pulling out her I-phone to play candy crush.

Madoka, a girl with short brown hair and goggles came up to Ginga. She wore a purple shirt tucked inside a blue shirt with white flats.

"So made any new friends Ginga?" She asked while trying to fix a cube like object.

"Well I tried making friends with Ryuga but I doubt he is a people's person." Ginga said while scratching his head.

"Mabye." Madoka stated somewhat frustrated. Suddenly she threw the cube like object to the ground causing it to shatter.

"Stupid cube." Madoka mumbled.

"Ummm, ok then." Ginga said somewhat scared.

Ding-dong, the bell rang.

"Well got to go!" Ginga said dashing out of the door.

"GAH! WAIT FOR ME GINGA!" Madoka said running after him.

"Kids these days." Naragon though while one her last move.

With her last move in mind switched a chocalte and orange candy, causing all the oranges candies to pop. But without realizing it she ran out of moves. She then launched her phone towards the wall.

"Stupid fucking candy crush." She muttered bitterly with defeat.

….

**[Ginga's POV]**

So, it's finally lunch time. Excited. Even though I could have sworn I saw the lunch ladies fighting our food, but that's beside the point.

Right now I'm just going to enjoy myself and probably not eat this God forsaken food. Seriously, I heard it growling and now it is moving away.

Anyways, I'm happy that I'm at least with my friends. Madoka, Kyoya, Chris, Hyoma, even Masamune. But I wonder if Ryuga really meant what he said.

"Hey guys I'm about to go look for Ryuga." I said while getting up from my seat.

"Kay." Kenta said while eating his sandwich.

"I think Ginga has a crush on somebody." Hyoma said to Madoka causing her to giggle.

"Do not!" I screamed with my face red of embracement.

"Sure Ginga." Kyoya snickered.

At this point I decided my best option was to just walk away, but where should I start searching I wonder.

**[Ryuga's POV (on the roof)]**

I wonder what's wrong with that Ginga kid.

I felt the cold air blow against the back of my neck as I buried my face into my knees.

You know sometimes, I wish I didn't feel sad or lonely. I wish I knew why I here on this planet.

Slowly, I could feel the warmth of my tears start to swell up and run down my face as I continued to think. I think about why I was bullied, raped, why I was called names, why my parents were taken away from me. All I can remember from back then is being called names, fag, nerd, and outcast. The list goes on and on. Oh and the pain of just being alive. I'm just a reject of society.

You know that I think about, maybe Ginga was right when he said I need a friend. Or maybe I've always been lonely. At this point I could feel the tears stream down my face.

"Ryuga?" I heard a familiar voice from behind.

_Ah nothing like a cliff hanger. So, what do you think will happen? Like it, hate it love it Review and thanks for the support_

_~fireblaze out_


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

Well I finally got this chapter finished. 

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, but I doubt anybody would think that anyways.

Chapter 2 Alone

**[Normal POV]**

"Is everything alright, Ryuga?" Ginga asked with a worried look on his face.

"…" Ryuga just nodded silently as he began to dry his face off with his hands.

Ginga walked up and put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Well, I'm here and always will be here for you whenever." He said trying to cheer up his companion.

Ryuga calmly just took of Ginga's hand and began for the roof's exit.

"Wait!" Ginga said causing Ryuga to stop. "Why are you acting like this?"

Silence filled the air until he decided to speak. "You wouldn't understand." Ryuga said while opening the door.

"But I do!" Ginga persuaded. "I was there wh…" he was cut off.

"What could you understand?" Ryuga stopped and turned around. "What could someone like you possible understand about me? YOU THAT HAVENT LOST ANY THING! So tell me, WHAT COULD YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME!" he stopped yelling although you can still hear his heavy breathing.

Ryuga then turned back around and slammed the door closing it shut.

"Ryuga…." Ginga said in awe.

…..

**[Ginga's POV]**

Well right now it is eighth period. The only people I know in this class are Hikaru and Benki, but those are Kyoya's friends, and Madoka. So as of now we are basically we are waiting for class to be over since the teacher passed out on us. I knew something was in the schools food!

"Psst, Ginga!" Madoka tried to whisper, but it ended up to be an epic fail. "How did it go with Ryuga?"

"Well…" I said while I scratched the back of my head, "I don't think I made any progress. And you know we don't have to whisper."

"Shut up." She sweat dropped. "Well why don't you talk to his brother?" she pointed at the boy who looked a lot like Ryuga. Except he has red hair to the right instead of the left and softer eyes. Also he is a bit paler and less muscular.

"Um, ok." I said.

"Well aren't you going to ask him?" She questioned

"Well I don't know if that's his brother or not."

"Ginga, besides a few minor differences he looks exactly like Ryuga."

I sweat dropped. "Um kay." I walked over to the boy quietly.

"H-hi" I said stuttering.

He looked up and blinked. "Hey."

"So are you R-y-u brother?" I managed to choke out.

"You mean Uga? Yeah, why?" He said without breaking a sweat.

"So do you know what's wrong with him? I saw him on the roof crying." I said not trying to freak the kid out.

For a while he remained silent. "Well he could just be having a flashback." He responded,

"Oh well, can you give this to him for me?" I took out a note and handed it to him just as the bell began to ring. "Well gotta go." I said as I walked out of the room

**[Normal POV]**

The rain slowly trickled as Ryuga and Ryuto were walking home. Ryuto began to take out the note, but he thought it would be better if Ryuga didn't see it just yet.

Slowly the rain picked up pace and it soon was a down pour. The sky lit up as the thunder creped across.

Ryuto walked up to their apartment's door, and opened it. He took a step in, he looked back to see Ryuga sitting on the curb. His hair was flat against his head.

"You really should come inside so you don't catch a cold." Ryuto warned him.

Ryuga just sat there without any motion. Ryuto then shrugged his sholders and went inside. He came back out with a rain coat, covered his brother, and ran back inside.

…

**[At Kyoya's Place]**

"So Kyoya," Hikaru said while searching threw his closet, "You like the new kid?"

"Well Ginga is trying to be friend with him but I could care less." Kyoya said while lying on his bed reading manga.

"Well I sort of like him."

"Um ok." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Kyoya, like Ginga and Ryuga, is 16. He has green eyes with t-shape scars under each eye. He also has green hair.

Hikaru on the other hand is 17. She has eyes as blue as the ocean, nice body, and hair that is blue like the sky. She is also somewhat tan.

"So" she said flopping down on his bed. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." He continued to read.

"Well I'm going to be going the." She said walking out of the door.

….

Ryuga sat over in the middle of the kitchen with the oven opened. He frequently sneezed as he sipped on tea.

"Told you to come inside." Ryuto sweat dropped.

"Shu-shut up." Ryga said trying to gain warmth from the heat source.

Ryuto walked over to Ryuga and handed him a bowl of soup, then he proceeded up stairs.

"Well I'm about to go to bed. Goodnight Uga."

He slowly closed the door and Ryuga sighed in relief.

~the next day at school~

"So class today we are going to start our first unit." Naragon announced. "THE FRENCH REVOULTION!"

The room was silent with the acceptation of Ryuga sneezing.

"Well nobody is excited?" Naragon sweat dropped.

Again nobody answered.

"Fine, fuck it. We'll start tomorrow." She said typing.

Hikaru got up and scooted her desk over to Ryuga's.

"Hey there." She said winking.

"What do you want?" he asked while shivering.

"Well I just wanted to see if you would like to come over to my house for a party this weekend." She stated.

"Not interested." He continued to shiver while Hikaru anime fell.

"You didn't even let me finish explaining!" she sulked.

"Ryuga calmly laid his head down ignoring the girl.

"He will be mine." Hikaru thought.

~two periods later~

"Maybe you shoulde go talked to Ryuto." Kenta said while writing his book.

"Who is that!?" Ginga questioned.

"Ryuga's brother." Kenta pointed out while sweat dropping.

"Oh ok."

Ginga then got out of his seat and walked over to him.

"What is it this time?" Ryuto said reading a comic.

"… well um I would like to know more about him." Ginga stuttered.

"Ok but first tell me why are you so concerned about somebody that wants nothing to do with you?" Ryuto asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"Because, I told him I would help him if he ever needs help getting threw something." Ginga said.

Ryuto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I guess I could tell you a little bit about him.

Ginga sat down as Ryuto began his story.

Ahhh, don't you just love a good cliff hanger? Well if you wanna find out what happens next, in a weeks time it should be up. thanks for your support. And review! It really does help one to become a better writer. Also I started writing another story about Naruto this time. If I finish the first chapter I might upload that as well. Until then!


	4. Chapter 3 : Old nightmares

Well I finally finished this chapter. Just warning you right now, it has rape. also this is my first time writing smut. anyways I don't own Beyblade, enjoy.

Chapter 3 Old nightmares

**[Flashback]**

**[Normal POV]**

The year is 2005. Ryuga is seven about to turn eight while Ryuto is five years old. They currently live at an orphanage known as the 'Hope Center'. The two bots got here a few weeks after their parents were took away and lived here ever since that day.

Doji was pacing back and forth in his office while sat in a wooden chair. In his office there is a desk a few chair and a television that never quiet works.

Doji is the director of the Hope Center. He is twenty five years old. He is a pale man with brown hair with one strand of blond hair that dangles over his face. He wears a dark purple suit with a black tie and shoes to accompany it.

Out of the darkness Ryuga entered the room.

Doji sat down in his chair. "Ryuto, you can leave." Ryuto walked of the room.

"So Ryuga." Doji purred.

"What pervert." Ryuga said sounding annoyed.

"Do you think that's all I want with you?" Doji asked.

"All you ever wanted from me." Ryuga snapped back.

Doji stood up from his chair. "Well somebody is a little angry." He said with lust in his eye. Slowly he walked over to Ryuga while the boy got up and walked back up.

"Well, well, look at where we are now." Doji said pushing Ryuga into the corner. Fear over took the boy as the man picked him up and began kissing him. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.

Ryuga tried to push the man away, but Doji was too strong for him.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother, now would you?" Doji said grabbing the boy's wrist slightly bruising it.

"N-no." Ryuga said with fear in his eyes and voice, his smaller body trembled against the older mans.

"Ok then." Doji said biting into Ryuga's neck. This caused Ryuga to wince into pain.

"DINNER." The maid called.

Doji placed the boy down. "Well finish this later." Doji said leaving him. Ryuga brought his knees up to his face.

~later that night~

"… Ryuga." Ryuto slowly opened the door.

Ryuga laid facing towards the window.

"Well since tomorrow is your birthday, just wanted to wish you happy early birthday." He said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Oh." Ryuga said.

"Everything ok?" Ryuto said with deep concern.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just drop it." Ryuga said.

"But Ry…" Ryuto reached out.

"JUST DROP IT." Ryuga screamed.

"Oh, ok." Ryuto said leaving.

Ryuga curled up trying not to think about Doji. "What a creep." He muttered.

~11:50 that night~

Doji opened the door, picked up the boy and carried him up to his office. He place him on his desk. He bit into Ryuga which woke him up.

"D-Doji?" He questioned."

"Hello my sweet." Doji said as he began to undress himself.

Ryuga rolled off the desk and ran towards the door, but Doji grabbed him and bent him over his desk. He unbuckled the boy's pants and let them along with his boxers fall to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryuga asked trying not to give into fear. Doji ignored him and proceed to take the boy's shirt off.

Slowly he started to lick down the back of his neck until he got to his lower back, then he rose back up. He lifted up one of his hands and started to toy with Ryuga's nipple, which caused him to gasp.

Suddenly Doji bit into Ryuga's neck, causing him to bleed, then sucking the blood out.

"Just let me go." Ryuga said as if he was about to cry.

"Now why would I do that." Doji said seductively. He continued to bit into the boy which caused him to scream out in pain.

This caused Doji to smirk. Slowly he pulled down his pants and brought his erection out.

"Please stop." Ryuga said crying.

"I'm just getting started." He stated as he trusted into the boy giving his body no mercy.

Ryuga did his best not to scream, but the pain was too much to bear.

**[Ryuga's POV]**

It feels like my insides are being torn apart as he keeps thrusting. I don't understand why this happing. But I rather this happen to me than to Ryuto.

"Your insides feel so good Ryuga. I bet your brother would feel even better" the pervert said groping my butt.

"I'm gonna cum! He screamed out.

I felt the hot fluid rush inside me. I tried my best to hold it in, but I couldn't take it anymore as I screamed out in agony.

"Oh were not done yet." Doji said with a smirk flipping me on my back, spreading my legs and putting them over his shoulders.

He trusted back in causing me to scream in pain. At this point tears rolled down my face, while the blood and semen leaked from my entrance.

He picked up the pace and squeezed on my hips harder, I was just wishing it would end. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I used my hands to cover my face, I didn't want to be seen like this.

"I'm going to cum." I heard him say as his seed and blood dripped to the floor.

He finally stopped, put his robe on and walked out. I jumped off from the desk but my legs gave out. I pulled myself up using his desk. I grabbed my shirt, whipped of, my face, and put it back on.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Epically Ryuto. I thought more about it as I limped towards the door using the wall as a guide. The blood and semen trickled down my legs.

**[Ryuto's POV]**

"Uga!" I said searching for my brother. I checked his room and he wasn't in there so I'm worried about him. I turned around the corner only to see Doji walking down the stairs; I back up and bumped a candle. Doji disappeared into the bathroom and I let out a sigh of relief. Only then I noticed smoke and look down to see that candle started a fire.

I ran through the house trying to find Ryuga, but I stumbled over a body. All I could see threw the smoke is that the person was covered in blood and bruises, and only had on a shirt. I tried to make out a face, but smoke was filling the room quickly.

I decided to drag the body along with me because the person seemed unconscious. I made it to a window. I proceed to jump out but I couldn't just leave the guy here. I tried my best to pick the body up, but it was just too heavy.

I could tell I was running out of time. The smoke filled the hallway and the ways were slowly burning.

I quickly tired myself and struggled to breathe. My sight started blur as I saw a figure with red hair came running towards us.

He picked me up and threw me out of the window. Luckily I landed in a bush.

**[Normal POV]**

"Now to get this one." The boy said while picking the passed up body. He then backed up and ran towards the window. Jumping out and rolling.

"Is he ok?" Ryuto said wheezing.

"I doubt it; he looks like he needs an emergence room.

The boy had red hair, gold eyes, and wears a shredded white scarf.

"U-uga?!" Ryuto said the body was his brother.

"You know him?" The boy asked. Ryuto responded with a nod.

"Ok let's go." The boy said standing up.

~weeks later~

Ug, my head hurts. Where am I?" Ryuga said holding his head.

Ryuto threw the door open. "RYUGA!" Ryuto said bear hugging him.

"What the hell, that hurts!" Ryuga yelled, but Ryuto ignored him. "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you." Ryuto said crying.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuga asked.

"There was a fire, a-and you passed out, a-and that boy brought you here." Ryuto said pointing at the red head in the door way.

"Alright." Ryuga said trying to stand but them ending up collapsing.

'Why can't I walk? Ryuga thought back and rembered his birthday. 'Hmm, that's why.' He winced in pain.

"Big brother." Ryuto said.

"Naw I'm fine," Ryuga said holding his bandaged chest. "How long have we been here?"

"A couple of weeks." Ryuto said helping his brother up.

"Where have you been?" Ryuga asked.

"Well after the orphanage burned down, I went to the hospital for a week, and then the guy with the red hair let me stay with him for a while. Then I found us a small place were all we have to do is keep it clean and we can live there.

Ryuga began to cry as he fell to his knew. By now the red haired boy was gone. Ryuto kneeled next to him.

"Let's go home." Ryuto said.

**[Flashback end]**

**[Normal POV]**

Ryuto gathered his things as the bell rand.

"Now that I think about it, you look a lot like the guy that saved Ryuga. Too bad I never learned his name." Ryuto said as he left out of the room.

So hoped you like the chapter. Kinda provides more back story on RYuga and Ryuto. Any who, review and I will try to post the next xhapter soon.

P.s. there are only two more chapter that im sure will be added. and I scrapped the Naruto fic. It had a terrible plot, but I started another Beyblade fic about Ryuga. I will post that as soon as I finish the first chapter.

- Fireblaze out


	5. Chapter 4: Moving on

Chapter 4 Moving On

**[Normal POV]**

It has been three months since the school year began and everybody got used to the daily flow of things.

"Ginga!" Madoka yelled running over to the table Ginga was at.

Currently sitting there is Ginga, Kyoya, Hikaru, Chris, Kenta, Benki, Masamune, Ryuto, surprisingly Ryuga, even though he was asleep, Sophia, and Hyoma.

"Wow you got him to sit here? How?!" Madoka asked amazed.

"Hikaru and Ryuto convinced him." Kyoya said.

"Um ok then." Madoka sweat dropped.

"The bell is about to ring." Kyoya stated just as the bell rang. Everybody got up and left while Madoka still stood their dumbfounded.

~end of the day~

"Bye Ryuga!" Hikaru said waving to him, even though he ignored her and kept walking.

Madoka sweat dropped. "Well he sure can make an exit."

"Yeah." Hikaru said day dreaming.

**[Hikaru's Day Dream]**

"Oh Hikaru, why are you so perfect? I love your gorgeous blue eyes and hair. Why couldn't we have met sooner?" Ryuga said holding her closely to him

"Oh Ryuga, your such a gentlemen, you know how to treat a person with respect."

"I love you Hikaru."

**[Real world]**

Madoka sweat dropped and walked away.

~the next day~

"Wake up Uga." Ryuto said nudging him.

"It's Saturday." Ryuga said half way asleep.

"Ok, ok. But you got somebody here for you.

"I'll be down in five." He stated while yawning.

"He's coming down." Ryuto said opening up the door.

"Good." Kyoya muttered.

After a few minutes Ryuga came down stairs wearing black pants, black boots, a blue t shirt, and a black hoodie.

"Alright I'm here, were they at?" he questioned.

"Get him!" Kyoya yelled.

Hikaru, Ginga, Kyoya and Madoka all tackled Ryuga and blindfolded him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryuga yelled as the dragged him out of the door.

"Have fun bro." Ryuto said laughing.

"RY-U-TO!"

~in the car~

"Can I take this off now?"

"No."

"We're almost there."

The car came to a halt. Everybody got out and Ryuga tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't." Kyoya said dragging him by the collar. "You're going to have fun for a change."

"Can you at least take the blindfold off?" he whined.

"Why didn't take it off himself?" she sweat dropped.

"Fair enough." Kyoya said while uniting it.

He looked up and noticed that they just passed threw a theme park gate.

"So what do you want to ride?" Hikaru asked Ryuga.

"Hhhmmm, that ride." He said pointing to a ride called the 'Meteor Dragon'.

Ginga grabbed Ryuga hand pulling him off, Hikaru pouted. "Stupid red headed bitch."

They waited in line for a little bit, neither talking to the other. "So Ryuga.." Ginga started to blush.

"What?" he asked starring at the him.

"Ummmm… so how do you like this place so far?" he asked trying to come up with something to say.

"It's ok I guess." Ryuga said shrugging his shoulders. "Look, it's our turn." He said dragging Ginga into the seat with him in the back row.

The bar raised down on the two and Ginga started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Ryuga asked.

"N-nothing." He stammered.

Slowly the ride started and Ginga grabbed the bar tightly. The made their way up until they reached the top and shot down. The then went into a few loops and turns.

"FUCK YEAH!" Ryuga chanted while Ginga was as pale as a ghost.

'I'm so going to kill Ryuga if I make it off this thing alive.' He thought

Finally the ride came to a halt. "Oh thank God!" Ginga said nearly falling off of the seat. Ryuga just sweat dropped.

Afterwards they walked around getting onto a few more rides. Finally they decided they should get a little something to eat.

"What do you want Ginga?" Ryuga asked.

"Mhh, decisions, decisions. Oh! Cotton Candy!" he said with a smile.

"Ok, be back in a second." He said running off.

"One cotton candy." He said to the man.

"Currently." The man said turning around.

Ruga stood and slowly backed away.

"Oh it's you." The man said taking off his glasses.

"D-Doji." He stuttered out.

"Well you have developed quite well, how are you? Doji said walking closer, Ryuga stumbled backward.

Suddenly the teen tripped. Doji smirked as he took the opportunity to garb him, shove a pill in his mouth and force him to swallow it. He gagged as it started to take effect as he lost conciseness.

…..

**[Ryuga's POV]**

My eyes started to open. I could barely move any part of my body but I could tell that I was being carried. I don't know why, this feels so familiar. Well I'm gonna be here for a while so I might as well enjoy the ride.

"Oh, your awake." Hikaru said looking me dead in the eye.

Kyoya and Madoka both ran up to look at me. For some reason Madoka was coved in bruises and scratches while Kyoya was holding a bloody arm.

"Seems like it, alright Ginga, let him down." Kyoya said.

'So that's who was carrying me.'

Ginga helped me to the ground, but I fell to the ground. That's when I noticed the only thing I was wearing was Kyoya's jacket.

"What happened?" I asked trying to pick my self up.

Instantly Hikaru burst into tears as she hugged my body. "Don't worry. That man is gone now. It's alright."

"Well he kinda raped you…" Kyoya stuttered. "Ginga noticed that you were gone for a while. So he found us. So we did some exploring, and found your boot near a forest area. The guy attacked us, so we fought back. Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed us. Next Ginga took the knife and stabbed him. After that he grabbed you, so I grabbed Madoka who couldn't stand. So Hikaru, Ginga and I just ran after that.

"Let's get you guy to the hospital." Ginga said picking me back up.

I sweat dropped. "You can put me down now."

"You can't walk though." He said chuckling.

I just glared daggers at him as he continued to walk.

Then I slowly drifted off to sleep

So tell me if you liked it, if you didn't and thank you all of my supporters. also I finished chapter 1 of tradgic if you want to read that. fufufu


	6. Chapter 6: My Choice

Well this is this story's last chapter, hope everybody enjoys it. also I do not own beyblade metal fight.

Chapter 5 My choice

**[Normal POV]**

"Is he going to be ok?" Ryuto finally asked after a long period of awkward silence.

"Yes, he has been making a decent recovery." The nurse said exiting out of the room. Ryuto focused his concentration on Ryuga. "Oh Uga."

Ginga came in, along with Madoka and Kenta. He looked at Ryuga and then proceed back out.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Ginga turned around.

"Why are you leaving?" Ryuto asked confused.

Ginga walked back out, not answering the question with Madoka and Kenta behind him. Ryuto got up and followed him. A note slipped out of his pocket and landed on the chair.

After a few minutes Ryuga finally woke up. He looked around the blank room and noticed a note on the chair. "Must be from Ryuto." He said while he unfolded the note and began to read it.

_Dear Ryuga,_

_When we first met at the school, I didn't know it was you but you looked familiar. It wasn't until I was told to sit next to you, when I heard your name, that I remembered you. _

_I know it has been a long time, and you must have forgotten about me. I know it was after the orphanage burned down and after you got out of the hospital. You know I don't even think we every exchanged words until the first day of the school year._

_Well I just wanted to let you know, I haven't forgot about you. I know some people prefer to be alone. That's alright and all but I know nobody can stand it. Remember I will always be here for you._

_-Ginga Hagane_

"Damn him, Ginga." Ryuga said crying as his fist tightened around the piece of paper. He got up out of his bed and walked out of his room to go find Ginga.

…

"Wait!" Ryuto said grabbing Ginga by the wrist. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because." Ginga said in a cold voice. "This is my entire fault. If I wouldn't have left him alone, this wouldn't have ever happened."

"No it's not your fault. It just happened.

"Ryuga…" the two said turning the direction of the voice.

"Glad you're alright." Ryuto said walking away like nothing happened.

"Come with me." Ryuga took Ginga hand and started walking.

~hospital roof~

The two sat down and looked off into the distance. The redhead turned and smiled at the tan teen who returned his smile.

"You know, I think this is the first time I ever seen you smile. It's beautiful." Ginga said looking back out into the distance.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." He pouted.

"Well I think you look cute when you smile." He chuckled.

"S-shut up." He turned away to hide his blush.

"Aww." Ginga teased.

"Shut up!" Ryuga's face was now a deep red.

Ginga laughed as Ryuga pouted. They then sat quietly as they looked away from each other again. Out of nowhere Ryuga jumped on and hugged the other male.

"Thank you." Ryuga said as he began to cry.

Ginga brought him into his lap and began to stroke his hair.

"It's ok." Ginga said.

"And sorry for being such an ass to you, Ginga."

Ginga just hugged the boy tighter.

**[Ryuga's POV]**

I think I have finnaly found what I've been searching for.

Is it a friend? Not quite.

Is it love? Well I did have Ryuto, even though we never had our parents around. I wonder what happened to them.

But this feeling, it's like a warmth I never had before.

"SO this is how it feels to be happy, to have a reason to smile." I mumbled as I hugged Ginga tighter.

I'm thankful I got to meet Ginga. Technically, I know him ever since I was five. But I barely talked to him. The first day of school is when we ran into each other. Then we had to sit next to another in our first period classes. He even caught me crying on the school roof. All those time I pushed him away thinking I was just going to get hurt more. But he never left me, he made the pain go away. I'm happy he did that for me.

Suddenly Ryuto bussed in along with a few others.

"Um Uga, why are you on his lap?" Ryuto asked and Kyoya laughed. Hikaru fell to the ground, "DAMN YOU GINGA! WHY DID IT END THIS WAY!?"

I looked at Ginga and stared into his eye. I then brought his head closer and pressed our lips together. He used his tongue to shove mine back into my mouth. Finally we broke apart connected with a string of saliva.

Suddenly he pushed me off of his lap; I already missed how warm he was.

I tried to stand up but I ended falling again. 'Why does this keep happening?' I sulked.

Ginga extended his hand, I took it and he pulled me up and brought me closer to him.

I just now noticed that he is talker than me, but I don't give a fuck.

"Lets go Ryuga." He said with a smile on his face.

**The End**

Well that's that! Review on what you thought of it :).


End file.
